The Sorceress's Revenge
by adityade342
Summary: Did Gaea really lose? Did her plans really failed? What if she had a backup plan and a willing leader for that plan? Will Percy and Annabeth be able to win or the world will face its end and Gaea will rise again? Total PERCABETH from start to the end. My first fanfic so hope you all like it.Flames accepted. IF any doubt PM. Story will get regular updates so favourite it and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The story starts from the end of BOO. I have changed that ending too. It's my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. Flames accepted**.

 **Rick Riordan owns all the characters. No credit goes to me except for the story.**

 **Nico's POV**

I heard a laugh from the direction of the hearth. I craned my neck to see who were there, Percy and Annabeth both sitting together with hands intertwined. A smile spread across my face after seeing them like this. After Tartarus it was rare to find them like this, it made me happy that they are able to get over it and live like a normal couple, well as normal as you can get while you are a demigod. Then the thought crossed my mind that I should probably tell Percy about my past feelings.

I ran towards them.

Percy with his trademark grin still across his face said, "Hey Nico, you know Annabeth and I are going to Rome for our college. 4 years living without any threat with each other, finally got what I wanted from a long time."

I sent him a jolly look and said, "That's great man, but what about your remaining studies? Remember you missed almost 10 months of your school."

I should have not said this as Annabeth started scolding Percy for completely ignoring the fact that he had to cover his missed studies.

Percy still being Percy said, "Aw come on, you could teach me", with a grin which also earned him a slap from Annabeth on his shoulder.

"That's the reason I call you seaweed brain. I could teach you that but for admission in the college you have to complete and pass your senior year."

Percy sighed and said, "Yeah wise girl totally forgot that."

I said, "Cheer up man, Annabeth will be here. So you could go to her anytime and you know do your couple thing."

Both of them blushed hard and their expressions made me laugh hysterically.

"Yeah we would have done that. I mean helping him with his studies not what you said Nico. But I am going to San Francisco to stay with my father for a while. After the titan war we decided to be on good terms and he is keeping his side of promise so I should also do that." said Annabeth.

I said, "That's great Annabeth, you should spend some time with them. Percy don't worry I would be in NYC too so at least you have got some company. By the way I thought I should tell you this."

"What Nico? Any problem?" asked Percy worriedly. This was the thing that most people liked in him, in an instant he would turn into his caring mode.

"No not a problem but wanted to express my feelings. Umm I-I actually had a crush on you." I said awkwardly.

Percy looked dumbfounded after all he was an oblivious guy whereas Annabeth looked at me and said, "Good thing you expressed yourself after all one should not hide his emotions". I saw Will calling me and I said a quick bye to both of them, gave a high five to Annabeth and went off.

 **Percy's POV**

I was still shocked to hear that Nico had feelings for me. But talking with Annabeth made me forget all things and I was clearly focused on her.

"Percy" Annabeth said, "I will miss you a lot. Please promise me you won't get in any trouble."

I said, "Trouble comes to me wise girl. For once I hope I can be at peace."

Annabeth with a sad smile said, "I hope that too seaweed brain, I hope that too. Atleast don't get in trouble without IM-ing me."

Last part brought back many memories of times when we went on quest, unknown to each other's feelings and enjoying every part of it.

We both looked into each other's eyes and said at the same time "I love you wise girl/seaweed brain".

It still pained me that I would have to stay away from Annabeth for almost a year. Yeah we could IM each other but still that feeling is totally different from that of now. I would miss her a lot, her beautiful stormy grey eyes, her voice, everything about her. Oh my gods how I am going to focus on my studies with these thoughts in my head.

 **6 months later (still Percy's POV)**

I was totally exhausted. Even after Gaia's defeat the attacks reduced but not by a large margin. Every week I faced some monster, some were hard to defeat while some were easy. But today not only some empousai attacked me I also gave a 3 hour long English exam. Yeah, Athena gave me her blessing but still that did not remove my dyslexia. Just by the thought of Athena I started to think about Annabeth. Oh gods how much I missed her. I still have to stay here for more 6 months. We IM each other each week but this week that didn't happen as she is on a vacation trip with her family to Europe. I just wish she is enjoying a lot. I didn't want to disturb her by telling her my problems. She said in a message she would call me this Saturday, which is two days more!

I wanted to sleep but I was afraid of having that dream again. Yesterday I had the most frightening dream of my life. Annabeth was trying to kill me and I-I I slashed my sword in a defensive way but it hit her in the chest. She collapsed and I knew she was gone. I sat there crying, broken. In a flash of light came Athena who started to blame me for Annabeth's death. She shot a blast of energy towards me and I woke up. Just thinking about it brings me on the verge of crying. I know Annabeth would never do that she loves me wholeheartedly. But these types of dreams were never purely wrong, one or the other thing always happened in the real life. I just prayed to Athena and my dad that this dream never comes true. Nothing like this should ever happen.

I thought at least I should talk to Nico about it. In these 6 months he has helped me a lot in containing my emotions. He would probably know something about this and will help me. He could help me in deciphering the dream. But right now i was exhausted and was feeling like even if I moved a little bit I would collapse. I clearly didn't want that. So i just plopped down on my bed and hoped that I would have a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As I said the story will be getting regular updates so here it is the SECOND CHAPTER. Favourite this story and follow it. Reviews are totally welcome and will considered properly.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It's Friday today still 1 week for the trip to get over and I am missing Percy too much. I seriously don't know how I am going to enjoy this trip without him. Yes, now I am good with my family. But still Percy is the most important person for me in this world. My family is now really treating me as their real family member. I just hope nothing ruins it. Dad, from the last few months has been trying very hard to make me enjoy every moment spent with them and I really appreciate that.

Dad came in my room when I was zoned out in my own thoughts.

He said, "Is there any problem dear?"

I just looked at him and nodded. "Yes dad I am missing Percy a lot. Last few years I was always with him and now its 6 months and I have not seen him."

He looked disappointed. I knew what he was thinking – Are we not giving her enough care?

I said," Dad it's not about you or m-mom. It's just that I had many horrible dreams where Percy is in danger and he can't get through it. I feel like it's my fault that I have left him alone there and that's the reason he is in trouble."

He came and sat beside me on the bed. He put his hand over my shoulder and said," I know I will never have enough experience about demigods and their life to say that it's easy or not. But I know one thing dear that Percy can defend himself very well. He may be simple and slow about catching clues" at this he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed a little then he continued again," but when it comes to saving his or other people's life he is never slow in that and will do it excellently."

His words assured me that Percy will be safe. I smiled at him and hugged him. I can tell that he was startled as I do this very rarely and most of the times I never meant it truly. But this time I was really happy that he comforted me and I truly hugged him affectionately.

A voice echoed through the hallway, "Frederick? Dinner's here. Call Annabeth too." It was my stepmom's voice. I still hesitated in calling her mom. She also understood and kept her patience, which I appreciated.

"Oh that's great. Dinner's here at the correct time. I am starving. Annabeth come both of your brothers are sleeping that means after a long time we would have a peaceful dinner." said dad.

That was true, my brothers are so mischievous that if I didn't know that they were mortals I would have put them with the Stolls. No dinner until now was peaceful at all. Sometimes plates were broken or there were fights occurring between them. Still we enjoyed it, but something was strange. Things were too simple for a long time. Percy was attacked regularly whereas no attack occurred on me. Obviously, I am happy with that I was not attacked but I was also worried about Percy.

Today at dinner things were different. My stepmom actually tried to get to know about me. I could tell that it was genuine. I was feeling accepted. I finally decided that I truly have a second home.

 **On Saturday (Annabeth's POV)**

Today was finally the day for which I had been waiting for a long time, today I would be able to talk with Percy. Now I know I am on a trip I could IM him whenever I want. But when I tried Iris just disagreed to it, she said she is busy and can't handle more messages. So, I would be calling Percy today.

The air shimmered in front of me and showed an empty cabin. I knew it was Percy's room but where was he? Then I heard someone opening the door and Percy came in and crashed on the sofa.

I yelled," Hey seaweed brain! Are you ok?"

This surely startled him as he looked frantically around the room, ahh such a seaweed brain.

"Look up idiot." I said.

He looked up and his eyes started to sparkle. He smiled like his whole bad luck just turned into good one. Seeing him this happy made me smile too.

"Wise girl! Oh, I missed you so much. I am truly happy to see you again. So how's everything? All ok with your dad and stepmom?" said Percy.

"Everything is on the good track. My stepmom has finally started to accept me. Dad is also trying his best to make me feel accepted." I said happily.

He smiled and said," I always told you, one day this would surely happen. I am happy for you."

Then we shared the things that happened with us. After hearing his experiences with the monsters, I was sure that one day he would give me a heart attack with all those things. We cracked jokes, laughed on our past adventures and cherished them too. Time flew away too quickly. I don't even know when 4 hours passed and I am sure Iris also understood the importance of this talk as only 2 times drachmas were asked.

"Hey wise girl, I need to go now or else I won't be able to wake up in the morning. Love you." Said Percy.

"Ok dear but I wanted to ask one thing. Why are you distracted today?" I asked worriedly. I didn't ask this as I wanted to make this talk cheerful but now it was too much for me.

"It's nothing I-I swear, it's nothing" He stuttered.

"You are a bad liar Percy you know that. Don't lie to me tell me what is it." I demanded while glaring at him.

"It's just that umm the dreams. They are more and more frightening every time." He merely said in a whisper.

I knew about his dreams but I have never seen him like this due to his dreams.

"Percy, what was in those dreams? Tell me properly" I demanded.

"The dreams always were of the same thing but every time different way. In it -" he stopped himself abruptly like he was not able to speak about it.

"In it what Percy? What is the matter?" I demanded.

"You tried to kill me Annabeth in the dreams. Whenever you killed me I woke up, full of sweat." He said while letting some tears flow.

"They get more and more worse every day. More cruel ways or different scenarios. Annabeth, I know you will never do that but please help me to get rid of those dreams." He said while looking ashamed like I would get angry on him for dreaming something like that.

I was utterly shocked after I heard this. Damn these demigod dreams.

"Percy don't worry, I am there for you and I promise I would never hurt you. I love you too much to even think of doing it." I said reassuringly.

He smiled sadly and said a quick goodnight and ended the IM. I was totally shocked after hearing about his dreams. I know I will never do that to him. But still demigod dreams always have some reality. After that I went to sleep and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

 **7 months ago (Unknown place)**

"Not to offend you but what if something goes wrong, mistress?" Asked a terrified female voice from the end of the cave.

"YOU DOUBT ME, YOU PUNY GORGON!" Shouted a voice.

"N-no mistress. I don't doubt you, it's just that I think we should have another plan ready if one fails." Said the terrified voice.

"There would have been no need for this if you and your sister would have ended that Perseus's life before he got to the camp." Bellowed the mistress.

Before the gorgon could reply her mistress stopped her and went deeper into the cave.

"She is right." said a voice in her head.

"Oh, you should not speak, you were given the job to prevent them from escaping." She said.

"Ah rubbish, if it was not for that giant and the titan I would have finished them right there and talk to me with respect I am your husband. Do you understand that?" Bellowed the voice in her head.

"Listen to me if I can fail in stopping two demigods, there's whole possibility that you can fail in defeating all the seven. The gods will be there too don't forget that Gaea." Said the voice calmly.

"I am still defiant about this Tartarus. But I will consider your advice as I can see the logic behind it." Said Gaea.

"Only a few should know about this plan Gaea. Only choose your trusted and powerful ones. It would be better if they have a reason to finish those demigods. Do make sure that sea god's son and his partner girl dies first." Said Tartarus.

"Sure, as you were not able to defeat them I will surely be the one to kill them, my husband." Said Gaea, the last part with a distaste.

Gaea went back to the point of the cave where the Gorgon was still there.

She said," Go tell Porphyrion that I have summoned him here. Make sure he comes alone."

The gorgon replied," Ye-yes mistress. I will make sure of that." She stuttered as she was still frightened from Gaea's outburst.

The gorgon went to the other cave opposite to this one.

"Sir mistress Gaea has summoned you. She wants to talk on some important matter with you and she also said that you go alone." Said the gorgon.

"Bah, can't she see I am busy in making strategies. I will come in a moment" said the king of giants after all he also can't refuse a summon from Gaea.

 **In the other cave some moments later.**

"You summoned me?" Asked Porphyrion.

"Yes, we need to discuss a very important matter" answered Gaea.

"And what would be that?" Asked Porphyrion getting impatient.

"A backup plan." Answered Gaea.

 **AN: Here ends the second chapter. I hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the third chapter! Sorry for being late but I was busy in my school. So, every week or every two weeks new chapters will come. Hope you like this one.**

 **Unknown's POV (After Gaea's talk with Porphyrion)**

What a day! No customers, no work, no magic! I wish every day would be like this. Working every day for some silly customers who think they know more than us. It's just irritating, Ma'am also never notices that. Having a free day and that also here was a rare thing to happen. This gave me some time to admire the beauty of this place. Gorgeous white marble walls and floors. A pool at every floor and at every corner. Water fountains spraying water and making different shapes with that. This place is just amazing. Then I heard a voice which ruined my mood.

'Alicia! Come here quickly.' Ma'am shouted.

'Yes ma'am.' said I.

I really thought it was a no work day. Guess I jinxed it.

'Ma'am you called? Any work for me?' I asked.

'Yes, go upstairs and bring the red scroll, which arrived earlier today. I wonder who sent it and what's in it. I was a bit busy so wasn't able to read it. Bring it now.' She ordered.

'Ok ma'am' I said.

I just turned around and was about to walk when I heard a sound like trembling of Earth. I turned around again and saw many cracks appearing in the marble floor. A big fissure was created in the middle. Out of the fissure hopped out two some of the most disgusting monsters, Gorgons. I was terrified.

'Oh! I think we interfered in your precious conversation.' One of the gorgons hissed.

'What's your work here? We do not interfere in your actions then why have you come here?' I asked.

'Oh, little girl, you don't know anything about us. Now go shoo, we need to have a private conversation with your mistress.' Said one of the gorgon pointing towards my ma'am.

'Alicia, go now and don't forget the red scroll. I am sure this is related to the scroll.' Ma'am ordered.

I did as she said.

As I was about to disappear upstairs I heard something that shook me beyond my belief.

'Gaea has summoned you. I can't really see what she has to do with someone like you. So, it would be good if you come with us peacefully or Gaea has her own ways.' Said one of the gorgons with a chuckle.

 **Annabeth's POV. (Present)**

The trip to Europe was totally amazing. I just can't believe how many architecture masterpieces I saw. All of them were magnificent, beautiful. I was back to San Francisco now. Yeah, I know everyone would think a demigod in San Francisco? But now after the second giant war every monster threat in San Francisco reduced drastically. It was safe here even for children of big three. Well, except Percy, he is never safe. Oh Styx! He said to IM him after I came back to San Francisco. It has been day that I am back and I have not messaged him about it.

I quickly pulled a drachma from my jean's pocket, went in the bathroom then turned on the shower and threw the drachma in.

'Show me Percy Jackson.' I said.

It shimmered and soon a lake came in view. The camp's lake. Many kids were swimming in it, some were canoeing. I was busy in searching for Percy. Then I saw him at the lake's end which was towards me.

'Hey, Seaweed brain' I shouted gaining attention of almost half of the campers there. I saw some surprised faces which led to the conclusion that they were new here.

'Annabeth, hey how are you? When did you come back?' Percy asked.

The moment I saw him I started blushing like really hard. He was shirtless. Of course he would be Annabeth he was in the lake, don't distract yourself.

Percy saw my blush and noticed that he was shirtless and it was clear he felt a bit awkward.

'Umm Wise girl you there on Earth? I asked you something?' He asked awkwardly.

'Oh yeah, I came back yesterday night' I said while stuttering.

Before he could even ask why I didn't messaged him that time. I asked 'What are you doing in the camp? Your school is not over yet, Is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything's alright. Actually Nico told me that Thalia is coming here. So, I thought it would be good to meet her and for that one or two days off from school is ok.' He answered innocently.

I should have expected this. He loved Thalia a lot. After all they were cousins no they were crazy cousins who had similarities touching the sky.

'That's great. When you meet her IM me. It would be good to talk with her.' I said with a smile.

That's when I heard the conch horn

'Oh I think the hunters are here. Wise girl I will call you later when I am with Thalia. Bye.' With that Percy waved his hand through the air cutting the connection and went towards his cabin. Probably to get a shirt.

Then I thought about going out for a walk outside. The weather was peaceful, best for a walk. The surrounding of our house was great. An area like a forest and opposite to that a garden. I thought about walking in the forest like area. Walking like this always calmed me down and it was something like a protected area, monsters never attacked me here even before the second giant war. It was something I totally liked in San Francisco of course after the Golden Gate Bridge. But today something felt different like I was being watched. But I discarded it thinking it was just in my mind. A fatal mistake by my side that was.

That feeling of being watched was unnerving me. It felt like I was on a survival show but my mind never went near the thoughts of monsters. Then I realised that I had come a long way and should probably return. Thinking of this I turned around but when I turned around I didn't see the path through which I came till here. It's ok not a big deal I told myself. I could find my way back after all I am Athena's daughter. My instincts said I should not move from here but I rashly went ahead. I went a bit ahead and I heard the sound of gears moving. My only thought was' Oh, Styx!' Where I was standing at that place opened a trap door and I fell into it. As soon as I fell I thought about contacting Percy but then I remembered there was no mist here or even water for that matter.

Then I noticed a smell, it was intoxicating but it made me lose my senses. I was falling unconscious and there was nothing that I could do. Before fully being asleep I heard a chuckle, which was familiar and it brought back the memories of my and Percy's one of the quest. But I was not able to pinpoint the name of its owner or even on which quest I heard it.

 **TIME SKIP (Annabeth's POV)**

I woke up in a comfy bed. I tried to remember what happened, how I got here but it was like someone edited my memory and deleted a piece. Then suddenly everything came back to me, walking through the small forest and getting trapped. Then I noticed the room in which I was. At first it just looked like my house. But when I saw more clearly, I could see pixelated images, it was like a not-so-perfect hologram. Then I heard some footsteps outside the door. I quickly dropped down and tried to take my knife where I always kept it, keyword 'tried', as it was not there. Great, just great, now I don't have anything with which I can protect myself. Yes, my cap, I looked for it and it was there in my pocket. I put it on and started to walk towards the side of the door but something felt odd. I looked down and what I saw shocked me, I-I was not invisible. The moment I looked up the door opened and entered a giant. No, not the Gaea's Giants, it was a Lastrygonian giant. It was something that I would never defeat without a weapon. But this giant didn't attack me, instead he turned around and pulled a dinner tray inside and gave it to me. On it was a note stating "Not poisoned, I just need you to be healthy for your task little girl. Come down after eating it and I suppose you will eat it or I have my own ways. Regards C".

This spiked my senses, it was weird for a monster to do this. But what if it isn't a monster? My mind started racing with high speed. But I didn't get to any conclusion. The next thing that angered me besides not knowing who would do something like this was that they wanted that I shall do their given task. That would never HAPPEN! I felt anger boiling inside me, my hubris taking control over me. But I controlled it, a thing I learnt from Percy. I wish I could contact him but apparently my captor also took the drachmas from me. I did what the note said I ate the food, it was delicious, and started going down.

When I came out of the room, I was blown away by the beauty of the place. White marble walls, beautiful fountains, spraying water and making different shapes from it like eagles and many more animals. There were many pools, at every corner and at every floor. Then I realised something, oh no! How could I be so inattentive, so oblivious. I can't be here, sh-she will kill me the moment she sees me. I just hoped it was just an illusion like the room. I went down the staircase to the last floor. Just I stepped off the last step I heard a female voice which terrified me.

'Oh, look who's here? The girl who once left this place by ruining it!' She said while screaming the last part.

'What do you want from me you? I asked, trying to be brave.

'Oh, not much dear girl. I just want you to take someone's life for me and I will let you go without harming you at all.' She answered calmly. She looked calm like I was not a threat to her at all, which was true.

'I am not a murderer! I don't kill innocents!' I said angrily. She was getting on my nerves.

'Listen, you will do this or your puny little camps will pay for it. So, decide what you want to do, you want to save yourself and the camps or only yourself?' She said, clearly irritated.

I thought over it, I can't let capers get hurt due to my mistake but then a thought occurred to me.

'Do you even know how many campers will be against you? Do you even have an army or you are going to use your employees?' I said with a smirk, thinking I scored a point. But it turned out wrong.

'Oh, little girl how little you know? You don't worry about that, I have enough army to even knockdown some of the gods. So, what did you decide, want to kill or want to see me kill them?' She said with a grin.

I was dumbfounded, how in this world did she gather that much big of an army or was she lying? But I didn't have much time so I surrendered.

'Whom you want dead?' I asked straight to the point.

'Good, good. He is a little boy, I think you know him well. Kill Percy Jackson.' She said with a poker face.

'Never, I will never do that. I will kill myself right here but I won't even think of killing him.' I said with tears in my eyes. Tears not because of fear but because Percy's dreams would soon become true. I won't let that happen ever.

'I knew you would say this. As I said I have my own ways. It would be good, this time you don't even have Hermes's multivitamins' She said with a vicious laugh.

Colour drained from my face. 'No, you can't do that. You won't do that ever. I beg you.' It was hard for me to say this but I had no choice other than that. I just hoped she would listen to me.

'Do you think I would listen to you? You little devil, eh? Alicia, take her to her room, I will be there in some moments. Take Jack with you, he would make sure that this girl keeps her smartness to herself.' She said with evil look in her eyes.

'NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, CIRCE' I screamed. But this didn't stop them to take me upstairs and lock me in the room in which I was when I woke up.

 **AN: If you liked it review i, fav it. I hope you liked this one. Guys really if you are liking what I am writing then** **review it. If you don't then how will I get to know that I should continue it or not. So, REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys I know I have taken a long time to post this chapter. Actually I had exams and still are going on so another chapter may take some time. Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Marethyu-in-Tartarus:** **Thank you! I am happy that you liked the story.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV.**

School days are the worst especially for a guy like me. I don't like Maths, English and Science at all and this Dyslexia also doesn't make it much better. It's hard for me to even sit at a single place for 20-30 mins, but still I don't know how I go on like this for total of 6 hours, yes exclude the breaks. That is a moment where I get relaxed for a while. This time there are very few friends of mine and they are also not that close. A simple thing is behind it, it gets hard to leave people close to you and in my case, that would happen a lot. So, not many friends. I know I am not this type of guy but instead of hurting them and myself too it's easy to not make some friends. Still, the great thing is Nico stays near my school. So, every time after school gets over I surely pay a visit to him.

Today also I was going to do the same but when I went there no one not even a ghost(literally) was not there. This never happened because Nico always went out in the night or very early in the morning which was nowhere near this time and also every time one or another ghost would always keep an eye for intruders and guard the house. I had some annoying fights with them and I could say Nico chose a great security. I asked him to give the same to me but his ghosts never liked me, I guess, it's mutual.

After a while I decided to go home as it would make my mom worried If I got late thinking that another monster attacked me. Thinking of that, no monster has attacked me yet. Then I just turned around and made sure that I will never ever say that again because in front of me standing was no other than a really gross-looking Cyclops. I tried to tell him that Poseidon is my father and it won't be good if he attacked me but I think he didn't give a damn about that. He moved forward to crush me and I think he would have if it was not for that little tip of stygian iron dagger sprouting from his chest. He disintegrated like other monsters but something felt odd. Well, I stopped thinking about it as I saw Nico standing just behind the dust with his dagger in his hand. I should he say he represented the 'Child of lord of the dead' tag with his appearance.

He smiled and waved his hand and said, "Hey Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, I just thought of paying a visit to you. Had an important matter to talk about." I replied.

"Oh. Come inside, if it's important then we surely need to settle down for the talk." He said in a serious tone. In these years the person that changed the most is Nico, from that mythomagic kid to the dead handling guy. A different journey it has been.

"Yeah, sure" I said as he opened the door and we both entered.

His home was nearly like his dad's palace, of course it would be as it was a gift from him. It was not that big but enough for 3-4 people staying in it comfortably, which I still don't know why Nico needed this kind of house. I asked but he never told.

As we sat on the sofa, he, sitting on the opposite side's sofa asked, "So what is it? You don't seem like you are in a good mood."

"Yes, not in a good mood, correct you are. These dreams have been haunting me a lot. No other demigod dream made me this afraid of the future." I answered in a low voice.

"What? How a dream can be that bad? I know you, you don't get afraid of dreams that much." He asked surprisingly.

"Yes, this one is of a different level. I don't know what to think. It doesn't involve any god or any monster yet except Athena though she always appears at the end to kill me." I said.

"What in the name of Hades you are talking about? Athena killing you? That also after she gave you her blessing? She appears at the end, so what's the whole dream about?" He asked hurriedly.

"Hey, slow down. I will answer them all. First of all, Athena kills me to punish me for killing her daughter." I answered now in a very low voice.

"Her daughter? Which one you are talking about and why in this world you would kill a daughter of Athena even in a dream?" He asked worriedly.

He met my eyes and understood about which girl I was talking about and then his face looked like his soul was taken from him.

"Percy, is it her? Am I correct about the girl you kill?" He too asked in a low voice.

"Yes, you are correct. Athena kills me because in every dream I kill Annabeth. Before saying anything to me listen the whole thing. Whenever the dream starts I am at the same place where we defeated Gaea and her giants." I said and took a pause as I remembered that war.

"I had my riptide out in my hands, my clothes are stained with blood. My face too feels like it has blood on it, I can feel it dripping over my eyes but still I have no problem with my vision. Then after just moving around a bit I meet Annabeth." I say deciding whether to go ahead or not.

I saw a 'go ahead' nod from Nico and I started again," She too is wearing blood-stained clothes and her old dagger with her not the new one, I don't know how is that possible. Then I as usual walk towards her. But every time like there is some surprise around her, I would call those as traps. At first, they were just some sounds that would distract me and then Annabeth would take the chance of killing me and I in defence would kill her. But afterwards they truly became traps, skeletons grabbing me from below the earth, my leg getting stuck in a bear trap and many more like that."

Just by remembering these all things brought tears to my eyes that one day my love, my Annabeth would try to kill me or maybe even kill me not just try. Nico surely saw this and understood what I am going through. He came near my sofa and sat beside me.

He said," Hey Percy, no don't breakdown now. These are just dreams nothing else and I know they will never come true, I am sure of that. As of your dreams and where they are set, I think that Gaea still has some powers left or is not fully asleep and so she is trying to manipulate you, making you fear your own people. You remember that even when time lord was not reformed he was able to manipulate men's mind, the same Gaea is doing with you."

I felt a bit better after hearing this but there was something really odd about the way he said it. It was like he expected something but got something different. He himself sounded unsure. I thought about talking about his unsureness but I myself was not in a good state so how can I say anything to him?

"So where were you before you came here?" I asked him, trying to change the topic.

"Nothing, just running some errands for dad." He answered but he seemed distracted.

"Oh, so who you picked off?" I said with a chuckle. It was our inside joke, Nico was not getting any boyfriend for him so I always said which dead person he picked off like that person would be his boyfriend. It annoyed him to the most part but today it didn't which was clearly a surprise for me. He didn't even react to that.

"Hey is everything all right? You seem distracted...is something off?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. My dad, he is acting weird like he is fearing something like he knows something but cannot tell anyone else and then there are your dreams, I know I told you that they will not come true but still that doesn't stop me from connecting some dots." He answered in a confused manner.

"So, you want to say that both the things, your dad's behaviour and my dreams are connected? Cause if they are I seriously don't expect the dreams to be a false alarm and I don't want. So, it would be good if I go back now to my house." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, you would be late. Don't worry this all is just my overthinking, nothing else." He tried assuring me.

"Yea maybe. I shall go now. Bye and yea pick someone ok." I said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know why I talk with you!" He said, clearly annoyed.

I just laughed and went away.

 **Time skip(2 weeks)**

I am sure that I am not a school-loving person. I seriously hate it. All the teachers just want me to excel in every subject. Even after knowing that this boy is dyslexic and has attention problems how can someone expect that boy to be at the top? This annoys me to a great extent. So, after all this I don't think that taking a leave for some days would be harmful for me. Also, Thalia is visiting the camp with the hunters. So, it would be really great to meet her. I think since the giant war we have only talked through some IMs and nothing else. I miss her a lot. I thought of telling this to Nico but from 2 days I have no contact with that boy. No IMs, no seeing nothing. I know he is now old enough to take care of himself. But still he means a lot to me. I hope he is probably running some errand for his dad.

After a bit of using butter on my mom, she agreed for letting me visit the camp. I was happy that i would be back to the place where I really belonged even if it was only for a week. I could meet my old friends and oh dear, I would meet my dear Annabeth, then I remembered that she is in San Francisco not here. Silly me. I packed all the things that I would require for my whole week. As I was about to leave, someone knocked at my door. I opened the door and saw Nico. I noticed that he looked he just had a big fight with a monster, he had various cuts on his body and was covered with monster dust.

He came inside and asked, "You came to my house almost 4-5 times. Is everything ok?"

"Woah, you are asking me is everything ok? Look at yourself first, what happened?" I asked, I know he is a demigod and he would obviously have fights but this fight did him more damage than past few ones.

"Oh, this, umm nothing just some empousi attacked me. They looked like they were planning to raid this house. I killed one of them before it could even step on the road but the remaining 2 gave me a tough fight. But you don't worry everything is fine and be careful about your surroundings." He said while coughing in between.

"Hey sit here. Drink some water, you look pretty bruised. You sure it was just an empousi attack?" I asked with doubt in my voice. He is too strong and skilled to get this much damage from even 5-7 empousi.

"YEs Percy. So now you tell me the reason behind your 4-5 visits in just 2 days?" Asked Nico

"Oh, yes, I am going to camp for a whole week and Thalia will be there too. So, I just wanted to ask will you accompany me?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, that's great but sorry I can't come this week at least. Dad's work is not yet over, blow it, he has not even talked about it with me. But I can't disobey his orders and moreover I need to check why he is acting weird." He answered quickly like he was prepared for it.

"Oh ok. No problem, I will go by myself. So, don't forget to IM us and see you after a week." I said.

"Mom! Nico is here and has some injuries, could you take his care for a while?" I shouted.

"Sure Percy. You can go without any worry." She answered and noises could be heard that indicated she was bringing my first-aid kit.

"Thanks dude. Bye." Said Nico gratefully with a smile.

 **At camp**

Oh, how much I missed the sound of the ocean, the smell of the strawberry farm and this pleasant view. My favourite place, Camp Half-Blood. As soon as I crossed Thalia's tree I started looking for Chiron and Grover. I missed them a lot. But they were not in the Big House nor in the dining area. I went towards the cabins thinking that they would be there of cabin checks. I should mention that after the construction of many more cabins and no contact with the camp for almost 6 months, it was hard to find my way. I found my cabin and started to walk towards it. I came near it and then heard some noises from inside like someone was moving quietly. I quickly crouched down and tried to look through the windows but they were covered by the curtains. I had no other choice so took my sword out and went inside the cabin. What I saw in the cabin was totally weird. Chiron (in his wheelchair) and Grover were in there and were checking the cabin trying to find something.

"Hey!" I said.

This caught them by surprise and both of them looked towards with shock on their faces.

"Uh, is everything alright? You both look pretty shocked?" I asked.

"Peeercy. Oh gods, I was so afraid. Are you ok?" Grover said in a shrill voice and hugged me.

"Yes, my child, we were panicked. All good?" Asked Chiron is his caring tone.

"Yes, everything is fine with me, nothing to worry about. But what happened and why both of you are here?" I asked, I was surprised would be a low thing to say.

"Yes, everything is good. We were searching for some clues here nothing else. But how are you here in the middle of the year?" Asked Chiron and it looked like Grover had the same doubt.

"I took a leave from school as I got to know that Thalia would be visiting the camp, so decided to come here." I answered.

"Percy, come along with me. We have some important topics to discuss." Chiron said in a serious tone.

I don't know anything about what they were talking about. I also don't remember any mistake done by me in the human world to make Chiron panic. I only knew this that I would probably get a big lecture from Chiron.

"So, Percy as you know Grover and you are connected through empathy link, right?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes, I know that but I haven't used it recently and as far as I know nor Grover." I answered.

"How is that possible? We tried contacting you through it. We have been trying from 2 days. We tried IMs but nothing worked." Said Grover frantically.

"We thought something happened to you and that's why we were searching your cabin to find anything that may give us any information about you." Continued Chiron.

"No, nothing happened. I am fine. You can ask Nico too if you want to be sure. Everything is fine with me." I shot back.

"This is a serious thing. Empathy links are the strongest bonds unless you die or some powerful force interferes." Chiron said.

"Powerful force like gods?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not as powerful as primordial. Hera was only able to cover your empathy link not more than that. Ok, do one thing, try to connect to each other now." Chiron said.

I started thinking about Grover and closed my eyes. I thought about everything that can get his attention. But I never heard his voice and I think he also didn't hear mine.

"Nothing. It didn't work, Chiron." I said with fear in my voice.

"Yeah, it didn't." Said Grover.

"That should not happen. Something is going very wrong here. We can't even say if your empathy link is broken or not. This may prove harmful to both of you. I suggest that with the help of a god you both shall permanently remove this link. Percy, you know anything? Any dream? You always tend to have dreams of what's going to happen." Said Chiron.

I thought about the only dream that I get these days and I think my facial expressions got worse, I can see that on both of their faces.

"What is it Percy?" Both of them asked.

"Yes, I had some dreams." I replied in a low voice.

Then I told them everything about my dreams.

"You should have told us earlier, child. We don't know how this may affect us. We need to take this seriously. But no one tells this to Annabeth. Telling her may increase the chances of this dream coming true." Said Chiron.

"Percy, you should have told me this earlier." Said Grover.

Then he just left. I don't know if he was angry on me or something else.

"Give him some time." Said Chiron with a sigh.

I just plopped down on the chair sadly and started wondering about every possibility related to this dream. Then suddenly something clicked in my mind.

"Chiron, we need to talk with Thalia about it. It may provide us with something helpful." I said while jumping up from the chair.

He looked confused about how she could give us something helpful but he agreed for it.

 **AN – If you liked it review and fav the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I know I am very late. But my school year was gonna end so decided to start working in the holidays. So I have big holidays and so you will see new chapters much quicker.  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

After the talk with Chiron and Grover I felt angry and miserable at the same time. Thousands of thoughts chased each other in my mind and they were all about the same person-the person I loved more than anything in this world- Annabeth. In my head I knew that this dream had some truth but my heart just wouldn't accept it.

Annabeth wouldn't even think of killing me, even if the world was ending. I strongly believed that. Right then, all I wanted to do was hold Annabeth in my arms and never let go.

Chiron and I came out of my cabin and headed towards the hill where Thalia and her hunters would be coming.

Chiron looked at me and said " Percy, I know you're going through a lot at the moment but it's best not to worry because it won't fix anything."

I managed a weak smile and nodded to him.

Chiron was right. I needed to get myself together and figure this out. Annabeth and I are going to be together and happy forever and nothing can stop that from happening.

We had just reached the hill, when we spotted Grover walking nearby with his hands in his pocket and his head down. He looked a little worried. I just realized that I hadn't had a good chat with my best friend for a long time and how much I missed him.

I went to him and asked "You okay bro?"

"Yeah" Grover replied, chuckling softly.

This was one of the many things I liked about Grover, he wouldn't stay angry for too long.

"Percy!" came a voice from the hill.

"Thalia!" I replied. She looked younger as ever with her tiara- like silver circlet on her head. Her electric blue eyes though, looked more experienced and mature. With her were other hunters that were clearly disgusted by the sight of us men. After all, they were Artemis hunters so I couldn't blame them. All of them were wearing silver parkas and camouflage pants as always.

Thalia greeted Chiron and Grover and all of us walked into the camp. I could tell Thalia had missed the camp by the way she looked around. As we walked, I told Thalia all about my dream at which Thalia was shocked, the empathy link of Grover and mine, and Nico. We had reached the forest as all of us were so deep in thought. We stopped there. Thalia looked really confused and worried.

"This dream...Annabeth would never do that...it's impossible." "I know" I replied.

Just then, I remembered about calling Annabeth.

"Let's call Annabeth, she said that she missed you." I told Thalia.

I went to the river, threw a drachma, and said "Show me Annabeth". Nothing happened." I SAID SHOW ME ANNABETH." Nothing again. I was scared. Grover put his hand on my shoulder, when Chiron said "Percy".

Thalia and the other hunters had drawn their arrows.

Standing in front of us was a ghost- a transparent purple wraith army. Leading them, was a dark-haired guy in a purple T-shirt and legionnaire armor. He looked blurry but the letters SPQR, the double-faced head of the god Janus and six score marks for years of service were clear enough.

"MICHAEL VARUS" said Thalia, stepping forward, hatred in her eyes.

"Look who it is! Your stupid weak brother made the mistake of not joining us. Probably you are clever enough not to make the same mistake. Join us for the greater good."

Thalia looked as if she was going to burst into flames. "Don't you utter a single word about my brother" she said.

Varus laughed and said," Anyways, my business is not with you girl" as he glared at me.

"Well then, let's skip the talking" I said. He ordered his army to attack.

I unleashed Riptide. The army approached.

Varus charged at me. Celestial bronze and imperial gold met. The weight of riptide sent Varus's blade back, back, back but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

To my surprise there was a cramp in my arm, after all I hadn't practiced since the defeat of Gaea.

Varus's arcing shot sliced the fabric of my t-shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter just because I stepped back.

Varus grinned.

I had to admit, he was really good; but I couldn't understand how a ghost could be so powerful.

The army was large, making us go further and further into the forest until I realized we had reached Zeus' fist.

I slashed again. He defended it well.

I let go and slashed at his leg. Varus parried with one of his gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to his arm.

Varus uppercut slashed at me. I sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed just beside my face.

Quickly, before I could respond with a follow-up, Varus punched me in the stomach and I fell backwards.

It was so powerful that I felt as though a giant had punched me; my insides were bleeding; 'HOW THE HELL!?' I thought to myself.

I suspected that I had broken a rib or two. Varus laughed again.

"You all stupid demigods always overestimate yourselves. You are obviously dead today, son of the sea god, the Greek enchantress will have her revenge once the other girl is dead and eventually mother earth will rise again. None of you can stop that!"

He approached to finish me off.

I desperately tried to get to my feet but the pain was way too extreme.

Varus raised his sword when an arrow pierced through his chest and stuck out of his armor.

It was Thalia.

He yelled and turned back to shout "You mindless girl!" Astonishingly he pulled the arrow out of his chest but with pain. I got up to my feet despite of the piercing pain.

He raised his sword again.

But Thalia was not giving up, she summoned lightning which struck on Varus and he disintegrated into dust.

I had no idea of what was going on.

Thalia stood there with a really horrified and confused expression for some time and then started to fight the rest of the army who were surprisingly not affected by their leader's death.

I closed my eyes and asked the river to heal me.

In no time, the water had seeped through the soil, travelled to my stomach and had relieved my injury to a great extent.

I charged at the army.

As I fought, I saw Thalia shooting arrows so quick that she killed at least two ghosts per second. The other two hunters also fought rather gracefully. Chiron was back in his centaur form and was fighting fiercely.

In minutes, the army disappeared.

I was tired. Extremely tired. I never thought a battle with a ghost would tire me to such extent. I plopped down and was panting hard. I could hear hunters complaining about how the army crossed the camp's borders. Even I had the same questions. I looked around to make sure no one was hurt but then I noticed something that made me go numb. Grover was nowhere to be seen.

"Grover! Can you hear me?" I shouted with horror in my voice.

Everyone looked confused but then soon realized that the Lord of the wild was missing. Then everyone started searching for him.

Thalia had a look of pure rage. "I will skewer anyone who would harm him!" She yelled in pure anger.

Her aura and look both frightened me. I had to calm her down. I was about to get a hold on her but suddenly we heard footsteps, a lot of them. We quickly drew our weapons and were ready to attack. But when we got visuals, it was not an army of monsters. It was our army, army of camp lead by Clarisse. I was pretty impressed by their discipline and moreover by the armor Clarisse over. All were battle ready.

"What in the name of hades happened over here? We heard metal clashing and knew it was an attack. We came here as quick as possible. Is everyone ok? " Asked Clarisse with care in her voice.

"Yes, we are all fine. We just got attacked by an army of ghosts." I answered.

Clarisse was shocked. "How were they able to attack you and that too with weapons?" She asked, completely shocked.

"We don't have any clue how that happened. I do know they were lethal but to this extent, would never have guessed that. I never encountered them but Jason, Piper and Annabeth did. But they never mentioned that they were this strong." I said while glancing over to Thalia who was with Chiron now, he was trying to calm her down.

Clarisse nodded in understanding but she too had a feared expression. We all were the same. Everyone thinking the same that who can be so strong to resurrect the spirits and make them even stronger.

"Hey Clarisse, come over here for a bit." I said.

I did not want the whole camp knowing about Grover.

"Listen, don't be panicked and keep a normal face. We can't have campers worrying more. Grover is missing." I said in a low voice.

Though she kept a normal understanding look, her eyes showed what she felt. Over years, Grover became a good friend of hers.

"I will send a search party in the woods quickly. We will find him." Clarisse assured me and probably herself too.

"Everyone! Back to your chores and duties. I shall have this matter discussed with the Olympians. But first Thalia and Percy come with me. We have to discuss every clue we have." Said Chiron.

We all walked quietly to the camp. I was comforting Thalia as Chiron took care of arrangements for the hunters. Some hunters, probably the newer ones glared at me for being this close to their lieutenant but the senior ones shot thankful looks towards me for calming Thalia down.

Even cabin counsellors were present except for Clarisse who was right now searching for Grover, it was clear she took Chris for help. It felt great to see all of them again. They all noticed me and some of the closer ones came and hugged me.

"So, what happened over there?" Asked Katie.

Thalia was the one to explain everything. I was pretty sure that she didn't miss any part.

"But how they were able to cross camp's borders?" Asked a curious Connor.

"We don't know. But the only two possibilities are that they were either given permission or have effects of some spell over them" said Chiron.

Then something clicked in my mind and I was sure Thalia missed this.

"Varus talked about a Greek enchantress taking her revenge which clearly paves the way for your 'Spell theory'." I said while glancing over to Chiron.

Then a look of realization crossed my face and I dropped my head down in my hands while mumbling several no's.

"What happened?" Literally everyone said that together.

"I think I...I know who this enchantress is. Her taking a revenge and Varus attacking only me makes me sure of it." I said while still looking down.

Last time, only Hermes's gift saved us. Without it we would have never left that place. I don't know, how this time we will defeat her.

I realized everyone had their eyes on me.

"Circe. She is the only possibility. We destroyed her island and she is seeking her revenge. She is powerful. Last time we had help, without that we would never have been able to get away from her." I said in a defeated voice.

Everyone got wide-eyed. Some were panicked while some were just in shock.

"You said we, who was with you?" Asked Will.

"Annabeth. It was our second quest." I replied.

I knew I was forgetting something important that Varus said. But I thought it may be nothing and it would cause not needed panic.

"I shall report this to the Olympian council. Take extra measures and be alert. They may attack again. Also, no talk about the enchantress with other campers. We need to look into this matter. We would tell them when the time comes." Said Chiron.

Everyone nodded and went back to their daily activities.

I was left with Thalia alone.

She seemed distracted. Losing Grover would be the last thing she would ever want.

"Thals, don't worry. We will find him and I am sure he will be okay." I said. It was very clear that I was reassuring myself more than her. Grover is my best friend and even I could never think of losing him.

Thalia was about to speak when Clarisse barged in.

She looked shocked and also a bit sad. That was not a good sign.

"You both, come with me! You have to see this." Said Clarisse, nearly out of breath.

* * *

 ***evil laugh* Cliffhanger!  
I hope you guys loved it.** **Do review and feel free to correct me. Flames are accepted. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
